En su Ausencia
by TanInu
Summary: ..SasuNaru..Después de tanto, al final han conseguido amarse sin temores. Y el vientre de 8 meses del rubio es una clara prueba de eso. Pero, ¿qué tanto puede pasar cuando Sasuke se ausente por una misión de semana y media?


¡Hola! Bueno... éste sería mi primer fic shonen-ai que publico, espero que sea de su agrado. Déjenme su opinión, por favor.

**Pareja: SasuNaru**

**Tipo: Shonen-Ai**

**Advertencias: Mpreg**

¡Disfrútenlo!

**

* * *

**

**En su Ausencia**

* * *

Desde hace casi dos años que la paz ha permanecido intacta en Konoha, inclusive por el hiperactivo Ninja que ya todos los habitantes conocían, de hecho, hacía mucho que se había vuelto mucho más sereno, pacífico, cuidados y ¿por qué no decirlo? Responsable. Pero aunque no se crea, todo esto sucedió gracias a un suceso que a más de uno dejó sin palabras, sobretodo a los dos implicados…

-¡Te digo que no voy a ir!—.

Uno de ellos es Sasuke Uchiha, quien después de terminar sus venganzas sin sentido, como Naruto solía decirles, volvió a la aldea, no sin antes dar algo de pelea que terminó de una forma un poco distinta a lo que todos imaginaron…

_Ambos se hallaban en su límite, habían utilizado todas sus técnicas, sólo dependían de un ataque. Quien tuviera más chakra restante ganaría. Un golpe y por fin la batalla terminaría. Los puños pasan de largo, provocando un golpe doble en las mejillas de los contrincantes quienes salen despedidos hacia atrás, exhaustos. Si uno se levanta, el otro estará perdido._

_-Maldito dobe—farfulla Sasuke entreabriendo los ojos e intentando enderezarse apoyándose en sus antebrazos, mirando el cuerpo aún tirado del rubio; es su oportunidad. Con no poco dolor se logra sentar, sujetándose su brazo izquierdo que había salido gravemente lastimado al ser alcanzado por el Fuuton Rasen Shirinken. Vuelve a maldecir al chico viéndolo, notando que no hace ni el más pequeño intento de levantarse. Ni siquiera de moverse ¿Acaso…?--¿Usurantonkachi?--._

_Nada. Ni siquiera un gruñido de molestia. ¿Lo había conseguido? ¿Ganó? Ante aquel pensamiento su corazón da una especia de vuelco, sacándolo de lugar. Debería de estar feliz, sentirse orgulloso y al fin libre de toda atadura… ¿Por qué en lugar de eso sentía tristeza y culpabilidad? Siente su pulso acelerarse y como la opresión en su pecho aumenta. Había matado a Naruto. Un poco audible "No" escapa de sus labios antes de ponerse en pie entre dolorosos tambaleos e irse acercando, viendo como con cada paso el leve líquido rojizo parece hacerse más brillante alrededor del caído cuerpo--¡Mierda!--._

_Se detiene en frente el cuerpo sin saber qué hacer. Ya había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto ¿Y ahora? No, esto no podía estar pasándole.—Oi, dobe, levántate…--gruñe al ver no respuesta. Siente un nudo en la garganta—Naruto…_

_Era imposible, ¿por qué se sentía tan destrozado? Era el mismo sentimiento cuando perdió a toda su familia, sólo que ésta vez con un amargo sabor de boca y un desbocado latido que le provocaba migraña—Abre los ojos Naruto—dijo en voz baja, en un tono que bien podía ser tomado como súplica. Sus débiles piernas ya no lo soportan más, haciéndole caer de rodillas, salpicándole sangre que provenía de la herida del pecho que como cuando niños le hizo, sólo que como iban las cosas, el Kyubi no parecía querer cooperar. Había matado a su compañero, su amigo…_

_¿O algo más? _

_-¡Maldita sea, no!—exclama apretando los puños. ¿Por qué cuando se pierde algo, te das cuenta de lo mucho que significa para ti? –No…_

-¡No me grites, teme!--_. _Por más desolada que haya parecido la situación en aquel momento, el kitsune sobrevivió a penas gracias a la inesperada y desesperada acción del Uchiha de llevarlo a Konoha, aceptando cualquier castigo que le impusiesen, siempre y cuando salvaran a Naruto. Claro, esto provocó la sorpresa en todos; de hecho, muchos pensaron en que se trataba de una trampa y casi lo atacan, de no haber sido por el sharingan que resplandeció lleno de furia. De ahí casi tres años pasaron para que Sasuke fuera aceptado por completo por todos nuevamente. De eso, dos largos años donde pasaron demasiadas cosas. Y ahora, bueno…

-¡Eres un insensible!—otro grito y un bufido por parte del moreno—Es tu deber…

-Mi deber es cuidarte—respondió encarándolo pero con la mirada suavizada—No te puedo dejar así—añade sonriendo.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, no estoy inválido—se queja frunciendo el ceño.

-La verdad no te entiendo dobe, cuando me asignaron la misión me rogaste que no fuera y ahora, un mísero día después, ya tienes hasta mis cosas alistadas—y para corroborar, señala la pequeña mochila--¿Acaso te quieres deshacer de mí?--.

-No—responde al instante—Pero debes de ir, eres el capitán del escuadrón…

-Pueden asignar a otro, yo tengo otras cosas qué hacer en casa--.

-Teme…

Casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la había pasado persiguiendo a su koi para convencerlo de su asistencia a la misión, sin ningún resultado aún. Oh, sí, ellos recién habían cumplido dos años de casados, sorprendiendo y decepcionando a más de una o uno, pero ¿qué se podía hacer? Los sentimientos siempre habían estado allí, sólo era necesario darse cuenta de su verdadero significado.

-La vieja ya encontrará a quien poner—dice suspirando al ver la cara de enojo de su esposo—Naruto, entiende…

-No, entiende tú—interrumpe—Eres el capitán, tienes una misión y vas a ir—ordena—Si me la dieran a mí, y pudiera…-hace una mueca--Iría sin pensármelo.

-Pero no puedes—sonrisa de autosuficiencia mezclada con cierta ternura que sólo Naruto ha podido ver—Y me alegra.

-Sasuke—se acerca lentamente, con mirada suplicante. Ya había agotado todas sus opciones, era hora de atacar con el punto débil del Uchiha: él—Por favor…

-Naruto, he dicho que no iré—gruñe sin quitarle la mirada de encima, viendo como sus brazos le rodean el cuello y se acerca lo más que puede—No los quiero dejar…--añade en voz baja, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Ya te dije que no nos pasará nada, además de que aún falta todo un mes—responde recargándose contra su pecho—La misión a lo mucho tardará una semana y media, Oba-chan no te daría una larga a sabiendas el tiempo que falta…

-Pero…--un leve movimiento en el vientre ajeno le hace bajar la mirada y acercar una de sus manos al frente, acariciando el abultado estómago donde su hijo o hija se gestaba--¿Y si algo sucede?--.

-Eres un fatalista, ¿sabes?—entrecerró los ojos—Todo estará bien, ¿verdad mi niña?—pregunta bajando la mirada, poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

-Niño—corrige Sasuke.

-Ya te dije que es niña, yo mejor que tú lo he de saber, así que cállate—responde molesto, sintiendo como le han ofendido en su intuición "materna".

-Dobe

-Teme

Un silencio inunda la sala mientras que ellos se mantiene abrazados—Ve, Sasuke…--pide con voz tranquila, recargando su cabeza contra su hombro y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como él lo ciñe contra su cuerpo. Ese simple acto bastó para convencer a Naruto que esa sería su última noche juntos antes de que partiera a cumplir con su deber.

* * *

Poco después del amanecer, el escuadrón se encontraba reunido en las puertas de Konoha, donde los emparejados se despedían de sus esposas, y claro, en el caso peculiar del capitán, esposo, quien a pesar de todas las órdenes y amenazas que su pareja le había dado, le quiso acompañar a la puerta para verlo partir. Claro está, por las horas y los meses de embarazo, de vez en cuando soltaba un bostezo que producía una mirada molesta en el rostro del Uchiha.

-Te dije que te quedaras—gruñó molesto, ganándose una mirada severa por parte del rubio.

-Nosotros que te venimos a despedir y te quejas—se cruza de brazos dándole la espalda a sabiendas que su esposo odiaba sus desplantes tanto hormonales como los de broma. Los musculosos brazos le abrazaron y automáticamente recargó su cabeza contra su hombro y miro hacia arriba—Cuídate, Sasuke.

-Y tú también, dobe—respondió bajando un poco para sella sus labios. La hora había llegado. Se separó de él, viendo a su ex compañera que también se encontraba allí; principalmente por que ella se había ofrecido para el cuidado de su rubio esposo en su ausencia. Ella le sonrió para darle confianza y mirando anhelante a su marido, salió corriendo de allí, muy conciente de que si volteaba y lo veía, no habría fuerza sobre la tierra que le volviera a convencer de hacer la misión.

Cuando el escuadrón se perdió de su mirada, se giró y suspiró, sintiendo cierta opresión en su pecho y unas fuertes ganas de soltarse a llorar. Tomó aire y mantuvo las lágrimas allí. Malditas hormonas que le habían vuelto más sentimental que una mujer. O eso decía el Uchiha en sus quejas, como sea, el chiste era que apenas se había ido ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho lo que hizo. No se habían separado desde el regreso de Sasuke, estuvieron juntos en los "pequeños" castigos impuestos por la Godaime, en los exámenes para Chounin, Jounnin y AMBU y hasta estaban en el mismo escuadrón (…claro, ahora él había sido suplido por Kiba y tenía que quedarse postrado en la cama por órdenes de Sasuke, ajá, sí, claro) .Y que ahí no se mencionaba su relación y los meses de embarazo. Resumido, ésta era la primera vez donde ellos se separaban.

-¿Listo para volver?—la voz de la pelirosa le sacó de sus pensamientos y asintió. No le caería mal dormir un par de horas más.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápido para suerte de ambos y ya una semana había transcurrido. El rubio permanecía en su casa casi siempre pues a pesar de tener al demonio dentro, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio cada vez más seguido y una peculiar ansiedad en otros. Ya pasaba del atardecer y la pelirosa terminaba de acomodar los platos en las alacenas, mientras que el chico comía un poco de fruta en el sillón, leyendo unos pergaminos que la Godaime le había dado para su preparación para ser Hokage. Se giró al ver a la chica que ya había terminado y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hey, ya descansa, te has pasado toda la tarde leyendo—murmuraba con una sonrisa—Y no fuera por que yo estoy aquí, sé que serías capaz de intentar alguno de los jutsus que vienen allí—finalizó mirando el pergamino. El rubio soltó una risa y dejó el rollo por la paz, recargándose contra el respaldo del sillón.

-Gracias, Sakura-chan—aquello hizo que la chica abriera los ojos y sonriera. A pesar de todos lo que había sucedido, se alegraba enormemente por sus compañeros de equipo. Paso su mano por los cabellos del chico, alborotándolos mientras soltaba una risa que se contagió en la del chico.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y tú debes dormir—ante eso el chico hace un puchero—Ya bastante he hecho con dejarte comer ramen en la semana, por que sabes que Sasuke detesta que lo hagas—sonríe mirando hacia su vientre—Además de que debes descansar, eso no se discute con nada--.

El rubio la mira con rendición y asiente. Otra sonrisa y la chica se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla de despedida antes de irse. Cuando la puerta se cierra, suspira tomando el plato vacío y llevándolo al fregadero, donde lo lava y deja a secar. Mira su casa silenciosa y un tanto oscura. Y como no lo iba a estar, si era la única casa habitada de la estancia Uchiha. Suelta un bufido al recordar los primeros días donde podía jurar por sus difuntos padres que habían fantasmas allí y que le querían fuera de la casa; y su lindo novio aprovechó su terror para llevarlo a dormir en su dormitorio, del cual nunca volvió a salir en las noches hasta hoy en día. Apagando las luces vuelve a dicha habitación que ese día más que nunca, se veía solitaria y se sentía fría. Cerró la puerta y se quitó la camisa y pantalón para ponerse su pijama, viendo así en el espejo su abultado vientre. Y como en tantas otras ocasiones, pasó su mano por él, sonriendo con ternura pero inevitablemente recordando a su pareja. Sabía que ya faltaba poco para su ansiado reencuentro, pero, le era inevitable. Le extrañaba el doble o triple en la noche, y no precisamente por sus placenteros encuentros (los cuales les fueron restringidos en éste mes) sino por que extrañaba sus brazos rodeándole, el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración en su nuca, su aroma que se impregnaba cada noche. Lo extrañaba entero.

Sacude la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos que nada más le ponían ansioso y le impedían dormir. Se puso su pijama, que en sí, era una vieja camisa que sabe Dios por qué la tenía, pero que le quedaba demasiado grande; al menos de ancha, pues de larga, le quedaba un poco arriba de la mitad de los muslos (para deleite del Uchiha). Se pasa la mano por el cabello y ahoga un bostezo, caminando hacia las frías sábanas y enredarse en ella para calentarlas, tomando la misma posición que las últimas semanas y cerrar los ojos, buscando el sueño que tan bien le caería.

* * *

-Naruto, te digo que te sientes—le regaña la pelirosa, viéndolo cambiar algunos adornos de lugar o limpiar lo que tenía a su alcance. De hecho, cuando llegó, lo encontró en la cocina preparándole a ella un desayuno, por que él tenía antojo de ¿Qué dijo? Oh sí, ramen con uno diez ingredientes más que ya se encargaría ella de sacarlos de su alcance. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo dirigió a la sala—Aquí te quedas, no te levantes, ten tus pergaminos y lee, pero quédate sentado—ordenó ya harta de que él esté haciendo todo eso. Por otro lado, el chico miraba a su alrededor, buscando qué hacer. Desde que se despertó sentía demasiada energía y una ansiedad que no sabía de donde la había sacado, así que se puso a hacer cualquier cosa, intentando matar el rato y gastar energías, sin mucho éxito hasta ahora. Tomó dichos pergaminos y les dio una releía, pero de todos modos, necesitaba estar activo. Miró sobre un mueble del comedor su estuche de armas y con el mayor sigilo que podía tener en ese momento, fue por él, tentado a practicar lo más básico. Lo tomó y volteó a la cocina, cerciorándose de que la chica se encontrara aún ocupada en sus cosas. Sonrió victorioso y apenas dio un paso en reversa, la escuchó.

-Ni se te ocurra, Uzumaki Naruto—Ahí estaba ella, mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, regañándolo con la mirada como a un niño que acababa de robarse una golosina.

-Eh, no es lo que… parece—intentó excusarse, escondiendo el estuche tras él.

-Entonces ¿por qué tienes el estuche allí?—levanta una ceja con una media sonrisa al ver como la mirada delata al chico y baja la mirada, avergonzado—Naruto, sabes perfectamente que no puedes.

-Lo sé, pero no pensaba hacer mucho esfuerzo, es que necesito salir, caminar, moverme, hacer algo—respondió rápido, dejando el estuche sobre la mesa.

-Y lo vamos a hacer—el rubio la voltea a ver—Tsunade-samma me pidió que te llevara a su despacho, hoy te toca revisión ¿no?--.

-Oh, cierto—dice con una sonrisa. Normalmente era Sasuke quien llevaba el orden de las citas.

-Anda, ve a ponerte algo—le dice al ver que aún trae su camisa de pijama, pero con un short arriba de las rodillas. El rubio asiente, moviéndose hacia su cuarto y cambiándose. Sale usando una camisa negra y sus fieles pantalones naranjas, sólo que tuvo que hacerles unas cuantas modificaciones por su estado. La chica abre la puerta y salen los dos, encaminándose donde la Godaime les espera.

* * *

-Vaya…-los ojos miel se acercan un poco más al prominente vientre mientras que anula su chakra, sintiendo ahora solo con las manos la piel—Está algo endurecido…--murmura entrecerrando los ojos, además de notar que el bebé está algo girado. Debía de estar al pendiente, pues podría estar acomodándose ya para el parto, y aún faltaban varias semanas.

-¿Sucede algo?—pregunta el rubio desde su posición en la cama, notando el cambio en el semblante de la Hokage.

-No, nada, se encuentra bien—dice sonriendo. Ella claro que sabía el sexo del bebé, lo supo al cuarto mes, pero entre las discusiones de la pareja, aceptaron guardarlo hasta su nacimiento. Y con eso, ella también se guardó otro pequeño descubrimiento que había hecho en esa revisión. Que la sorpresa se la llevaran ellos; se moría por ver sus caras—Ya puedes enderezarte—dice bajando su camisa y ayudándole a sentarse—Debes de tener mucho cuidado, no hagas ningún esfuerzo, y estate al pendiente de cualquier cambio o si sientes algo extraño—advierte mirándolo severa.

-Sí, Tsunade-obasan.

-Sakura, cuídalo, por que no confío mucho en eso—murmura entre broma y verdad, provocando una mirada de molestia en el chico, quien infla los mofletes, indignado—Es broma—añade sacudiendo sus cabellos mientras que ya pelirosa le ayuda a bajar de la camilla.

-Tsunade-obasan…--susurra bajando un poco la mirada--¿Sabes algo del escuadrón de Sasuke?—aquella pregunta hace sonreír a ambas mujeres, al ver el tierno sonrojo en el rostro del kitsune.

-¿Extrañándolo tan pronto?—ironiza nada más para molestarlo, y sonriendo ampliamente al ver el aumento de carmín en sus mejillas—Ya terminaron, llegaran posiblemente mañana—y con eso, puede ver una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, acompañada de una mirada ilusionada—De hecho, acabaron antes de tiempo—murmura sonriendo—Ese marido tuyo ha de haberlos traído trabajando como esclavos bajo presión—Naruto ríe por lo bajo—Anda, vete a tu casa y descansa—el rubio asiente—Tú Sakura, te necesito en el hospital, sólo por hoy—la pelirosa mira al chico.

-Estaré bien, es sólo una tarde—responde ya encaminándose hacia la puerta. Las mujeres se miran y ven la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

Ya en la casa, el chico estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción mientras preparaba un bocadillo. Aún no tenía sueño, por el contrario, si fuera por él, aún estaría dando vueltas por la aldea. Además de que no era el único, ese día su niña (por que estaba seguro que lo era) había estado dando algunas patadas en su abdomen; un poco más arriba de lo normal, pero no era para alarmarse. Entre su distracción el cuchillo se resbaló por encima de la manzana, haciéndole un pequeño corte en su dedo. Suelta un gruñido mientras deja todo a un lado y ve como la roja sangre empieza a escurrir. ¿Por qué siempre las cortaditas eran las que mas sangraban? Soltando una maldición la lleva bajo el chorro de agua y suspira, escuchando una gruesa voz que le hace pegar un brinco.

-¿Kyubi?--.

El susurro resonó en las paredes de la cocina, mientras que el chico es arrastrado a su interior, viendo por primera vez en varios meses, al demonio zorro.

_-Cuánto tiempo, mocoso…_

El chico no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz. ¿Para qué negarlo? Se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía del zorro, que en los últimos 8 meses sí extrañó un poco sus comentarios. Además de que estaba agradecido con él, pues el milagro que estaba en su vientre, era obra suya.

Pero antes de que pudiera tan sólo abrir la boca, el zorro se adelantó.

_-Ya queda poco tiempo, ya no __puedo mantenerlos más—_su voz sonó seria, tanto que el rubio se alarmó. Pero no lograba comprender bien. ¿Mantenerlos? ¿A quienes?

Y sin resolver sus dudas, el zorro lo mandó fuera, dejándole algo mareado y con dolor de cabeza. Se sostuvo de uno de los muebles para estabilizarse. Miró por la ventana, ya había anochecido. Tomó lo que iba a ser un bocadillo y se fue a cenar, tomando aire varias veces. Quizás por eso no había tenido sus pequeñas reuniones con el zorro; todo su chakra estaba siendo ocupado por la gestación de su bebé y por ende, estaba más débil de lo normal. Excepto por ese día, aunque después de su encuentro, ya todas se habían esfumado de golpe y ahora…

-Tengo sueño—murmuró ahogando un bostezo. Los ojos se le cerraban. Terminó de comer, lavó el plato y se fue al cuarto. Se quitó su ropa y se puso su camisa para meterse a la cama a descansar. Pero al parecer, su pequeña tenía otras intenciones-Ugh…

La patada había sido dura, tanto que le provocó cierto dolor en la parte baja. Frunce el ceño, pero sigue con sus intentos. Otro dolor. Lleva una mano hacia su vientre y lo acaricia, sabiendo que así calma a su pequeña. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando otro punzante dolor lo azotó, haciéndolo gemir y abrir sus ojos—Bebé, de verdad necesito dormir—murmuró somnoliento, sin saber bien la procedencia de los dolores. Ahora sí, una patada contra su estómago le hizo sentarse, buscando alguna posición más cómoda para dormir. Comenzó a cabecear cuando una especie de temblor le hizo maldecir. ¿Ahora qué? Abre sus cansados ojos, sintiendo un peculiar olor a humo. Parpadea para desperezarse y asomarse por la ventana, viendo una delgada columna negra alzarse en el muro oeste de la aldea. La alerta se activa en su cabeza. Se gira para cambiarse, cuando una punzada le hace detener en seco y sujetarse el vientre. Esto ya no era normal…

* * *

-Tsunade-samma…--Shizune miraba a su superiora, quien no había quitada la mirada de la ventana, viendo como esa pequeña columna se extinguía—Un escuadrón ya salió para una averiguación, posiblemente sólo haya sido…-

-No hay que confiarnos—interrumpió girándose; la morena asintió antes de salir, sabiendo que era mejor aplacar toda duda sobre ese pequeño incidente.

* * *

Un muy asustado Naruto, ya usando una ropa más adecuada (…unos pantalones muy parecidos a los que usaba en su escuadrón, una camisa negra y el chaleco gris desabrochado) caminaba rápidamente por la casa, juntando lo que fuera necesario, deteniéndose cada vez que esos calambres volvían. Guardó todo en su estuche y salió de allí a paso presuroso, viendo las calles algo silenciosas en partes, pues varias familias estaban afuera viendo la causa de la explosión. Camino a la torre, encontró a una agitada Sakura, quien al verlo aceleró el paso, deteniéndolo para revisarlo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces afuera a éstas horas?--.

-Debo de ir a ver a Tsunade-baasan por-¡Agh!—al doblarse y mostrar ese lapsus de dolor, a la chica ya no le quedó más duda de que ya suponía, era una realidad.

-Ni una palabra—y con eso lo cargó en sus brazos, corriendo lo más rápido que podía, sabiendo que había llegado la hora. El heredero Uchiha nacería esa noche.

* * *

-Oye, Uchiha—gruñó Kiba viendo a su capitán, que después de quince míseros minutos de descanso, ya estaba dando la orden para seguir. Dios, no habían parado desde que terminaron la misión. La aldea de encontraba a menos de dos horas, ¿no podía tener un poco de consideración?—La aldea no se va a ir, déjanos descansar—un ladrido por parte de Akamaru dio un punto a su favor, pero los ojos rojos de su capitán le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Jamás se imaginó que Sasuke fuera así de, sádico y perfecto a la hora de llevar a cabo un plan. Claro, de niños siempre fue de los mejores del grupo, pero nunca lo había visto así. Era como si quisiera acabar lo más rápido que pudiera. Un golpe mental le hizo recordar a quien estaba supliendo, de quién era pareja, y en qué estado se encontraba—Naruto está bien.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su compañero mientras comenzaba a andar, siendo seguido a regañadientes. Por más que él mismo se repitiera eso, sentía algo muy peculiar en su pecho. Una ansiedad que esa noche había comenzado y aceleraba su corazón; sólo sería calmada al ver a su kitsune sano y salvo.

* * *

-¡Tsunade-samma!—ese grito alertó a la rubia mujer, quien vio como la puerta de su oficina se abría de par en par y una pelirosa entraba, mostrando a un agitado rubio quien se sujetaba el estómago. Esa fue suficiente señal para ella. Se puso en pie y se acercó al sillón donde la chica le puso, revisándolo.

-Debemos llevarlo al hospital—con esa indicación, ahora fue ella quien lo tomó en brazos—Ve por Shizune, la necesitaré para el parto.

-E-El ¿Parto?—gimió el chico con un ojo entrecerrado. No podía ser. Aún faltaban tres semanas. La mujer lo miró y asintió, intentando darle confianza con su mirada—Pe-pero…

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien—sentenció saliendo de su oficina, yendo al hospital, sin percatarse de las sombras que se movieron con habilidad tras el cristal de su ventana.

* * *

Ya en el hospital, todo se estaba preparando para el nacimiento del bebé. Naruto se encontraba recostado en una cama, inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez para calmase. Las contracciones venían cada vez más rápido y la rubia aprovechaba para revisarlo, viendo si la posición del bebé era la correcta para que naciera de forma natural. Suspiró y se volteó hacia el chico, quien ya sudaba.

-¿Qué prefieres Naruto?—preguntó limpiando el sudor de su frente--¿Quieres tenerlos de forma natural o cesárea?--. Y ahí se fue su gran secreto. Era mejor que lo supiera ahora; aunque iba a faltar la presencia y seguridad de su esposo para mantenerlo tranquilo.

-¿Tenerlos?—gimió dolorido. Su cabeza maquinó rápidamente una respuesta y sus ojos se abrieron asustados—Se re-refiere a que yo…

-Estás esperando mellizos—una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver la mirada del rubio--¿Y bien?--.

Un silencio abrumador llenó la habitación mientras el chico, en medio de su dolor decidía. Entrecerró los ojos en medio de una contracción y tomó aire—Quiero tenerlos yo—sentenció—De forma natural—y que Dios le amparase por su decisión. La Godaime sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bien, necesito que hagas el Sexy no Jutsu, de otra forma no podrás—una media sonrisa—Pero te advierto que en cuanto lo hagas, ya no habrá marcha atrás, ambos necesitan nacer y están en perfecto posición para hacerlo—el rubio asiente juntando sus manos que temblaban. Cerró los ojos y recitó el jutsu. Una nube de humo lo cubrió y cuando su cuerpo en versión femenina apreció frente a la Godaime, sucedió lo que era obvio que pasaría.

-¡¡Ahhhhh!!-

* * *

EL hospital se encontraba a oscuras y en total silencio. De momento sólo Sakura y Shizune paseaban por los pasillos que llevaban al cuarto de la ahora rubia, quien ya llevaba una hora en estado de parto después de realizar el jutsu y no había alcanzado la dilatación necesaria. Un par de sombras comenzaron a moverse, llamando la atención de la pelirosa, quien salió para cerciorarse de qué era, pero no notó nada raro, sólo un par de enfermeras que debían de estar de guardia. Tsunade se había ido para preparar todo, Shizune habían ido también a hacer sus rondas, mientras que Sakura se había ido por un poco de agua para calmarlo, dejando al rubio momentáneamente solo, sabiendo que aún faltaba para el momento. Su respiración agitada resonaba en la habitación, se sostenía el vientre, se mordía el labio. Miró por la ventana, viendo la noche negra, tan oscura como los ojos de su ausente esposo.

-No…--gimió bajando la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos—No así, no sin Sasuke—otra contracción le hizo gruñir. Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta y giró su mirada, esperando ver el cabello rosáceo de su amiga, pero el rostro de una desconocida enfermera le hizo pasar saliva. Ella se acercó, cerrando la puerta tras ella y sonreír de una manera macabra. Otra contracción hizo al chico encogerse sobre sí mismo, olvidándose de su visitante.

-Hola…Kyubi—los ojos azules la miraron con temor al ver un kunai en su mano y una banda de una aldea enemigo bien oculta bajo sus ropas. Intentó retroceder, pero el dolor le hacía moverse con más lentitud—La mejor arma de ésta aldea—murmuraba pasando la punta por la mejilla, haciendo una marca de la cual salió una fina línea de sangre—Y su descendencia—ahora el arma apunto a su vientre, haciendo temblar al rubio y sonreír al atacante—Muertos—levantó el kunai para acabar con todo, y en una fracción de segundo, un rojo fuego cubrió la habitación.

* * *

El moreno se detuvo en seco a pocos metros de la entrada de la aldea, sintiendo un temor inundar su cuerpo. Sus seguidores le igualaron, pero por otra razón. Un casi monstruoso chakra venía del interior de la aldea; tan conocido y temidos por todos sus habitantes. Una gota de sudor frío bajó por la sien del hasta ahora último Uchiha para después correr desesperado hacia adentro, sabiendo de antemano de quién era ese chakra, pero necesitaba saber el porqué, de su maléfica aparición.

* * *

-¡Maldita traidora!—el grito fúrico de la Godaime resonó en la habitación al ver a la herida mujer retroceder sonriendo, a pesar de no haber logrado su cometido, pero sí desatar la furia del demonio. Naruto, permaneciendo aún con el jutsu, era cubierto por el manto del zorro que no permitía que nadie se acercara a él, a pesar del dolor que le azotara a ratos, avisando el estado de su embarazo.

Sakura se abalanza contra la mujer, apresándola en el piso con fuerza mientras sus ojos verdes destellaban en ira y culpa, por haber dejado solo a su amigo. Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte de la desconocida y apretó su fuerza—¿Protegen a un monstruo y sus crías?—cuestiona con una risa—Si que son estúpidos…

Fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de la mujer, quien perdió el conocimiento tras el golpe en su nuca dado por la kunoichi, quien se levantó e intentó acercarse a su amigo, quien al verla aumentó su chakra.

-Tsunade-samma…

-Naruto, tienes que calmarte—pidió dando un paso—El peligro ya ha pasado, necesitamos tratarte…--otro paso—No sé cuánto tengas de dilatación y—se calla al ver los afilados ojos rojos entrecerrarse—Piensa en tus hijos…

Los ojos parecen cambiar por unos segundos. Sabían que el demonio no tenía toda la culpa, pues protegió a su contenedor y ahora actuaba como cualquier animal después de verse amenazado. Pero ese no era el momento para tales cosas y eso las tres mujeres lo sabían. Un suave gemido les alertó. Se fijaron en el leve cambio en el semblante del chico.

-Ugh…duele—la voz dulzona de Naruto les hizo estremecer—Ayuda…

-¡Maldita sea!—exclamó la rubia caminando rápido, importándole un comino el daño que pudiera hacerle el chakra del demonio en su cuerpo. Lo único que le importaba era llegar a su pequeño niño. Los ojos volvieron a ser rojos y el poder aumentó, pero antes de que pudieran hacer contacto, la puerta se abrió de par en par, alertando a todos. Los ojos negros se pasearon desesperados por la habitación hasta posarse en su ahora, esposa.

-Naruto…--su voz causa un "click" en la mente del rubio, quien enfoca su mirada en el recién llegado y sus ojos se abren sorprendidos, cambiando lentamente, regresando a su azul intenso característico.

-Sas-Sasuke—gimió con una lágrima cuando todo el poder volvió a su interior, regresando la sensibilidad a su cuerpo y por ende--¡Ahhhhh!—el grito desgarrador que soltó le caló al alma al chico y alertó a las mujeres, que ya estaban sobre él, revisándolo para cerciorarse de que la aparición no hubiera afectado su estado.

-Shizune, prepara la sala de partos—ordenó—Sakura, ayúdame, llegó la hora…--y con eso, comenzó a bombear un poco de chakra en su vientre para aminorar lo más posible el dolor mientras esperaba a la pelirosa con la camilla. El Uchiha miraba todo desconcertado. ¿Por qué su bebé nacía en ese momento? Aún faltaban tres semanas. ¿Habría pasado algo en su ausencia que adelantara el parto? Esa simple idea le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando la mano de Sakura se posó en su hombro, se giró para verla, intentando mantener a raya su nerviosismo que se reflejaba en su mirada.

-Estarán bien, Sasuke-kun—y le guiñó un ojo. Naruto ya estaba en la camilla, gimiendo, llorando, y él no podía hacer nada por él. Cuando pasó a su lado y sus miradas se entrecruzaron, automáticamente más lágrimas salieron de los pozos azules.

-No me dejes solo…

¿Cómo no partirse ante esa mirada acompañada de tal súplica? Tomó su mano con fuerza y caminó junto a la camilla que ya se movía por el pasillo, intentando transmitirle toda la seguridad posible. Pero antes de entrar a la sala, la mano firme de la Godaime le detuvo, ganándose una mirada de enojo.

-Si quieres entrar, debes limpiarte primero—señaló sus ropas llenas de tierra y uno que otro corte—En aquel cuarto hay desinfectante—y diciendo eso, entró ella, preparándose para todo. Y como bólido lo hizo, entrando a la habitación al minuto, encontrando a su esposo en posición, quejándose con los ojos cerrados que se hallaban húmedos; su cabeza estaba ladeada hacia él. Se acerca rápido tomándole la mano, viendo como él abre los ojos y le mira esperanzado, correspondiendo con el doble de fuerza su agarre haciéndole soltar un quejido.

-No te quejes, bastardo—y ahí se fue la dulzura en su mirada, volviéndose una llena de enojo que hizo sonreír a la Godaime.

-Cuando sientas una contracción, puja—indicaba—cuenta hasta diez y vuelve a hacerlo—la ahora rubia asintió, apretando con aún más fuerza la mano. Sasuke prefirió tragarse toda queja.

Y así, comenzó el arduo trabajo…

Entre suspiros, jadeos y quejidos, el rubio se dejó caer contra la cama, respirando agitadamente. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y los temblores le rodeaban. Estaba cansado, pero aún no habían nacido. Tomó aire antes de incorporarse nuevamente y soltar un fuerte grito cuando sintió como la cabeza salía. La mano de su esposo le dio la seguridad, seguido por la voz mandante de Tsunade, que escuchaba sólo como suaves murmullos en su cabeza. Cierra con fuerza los ojos mientras con un último esfuerzo, el bebé ya está afuera y lo anuncia con un fuerte llanto.

Inhala y exhala exhausto. Ve a su hijo ser pasado a los brazos de Sakura, quien lo mira con ojos ilusionados y llorosos.

-Es precioso, Naru-

-¡¡Ahhhhh!!-el grito interrumpe al moreno, quien le mira asustado al ver como se ha erguido nuevamente y comienza a pujar. Sus ojos negros pasan hacia la Godaime, buscando una explicación a lo que sucedía y ella simplemente le sonríe, confundiéndolo aún más.

-Son dos, Sasuke-kun—aquella afirmación por parte de su compañera de equipo le hace temblar de la emoción. ¿Dos? ¿Por qué diablos no se lo habían dicho antes? Su mirada regresa a su esposo, quien respira de manera irregular, todo cubierto en sudor y temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Vamos Naruto, sé que puedes con esto—murmuraba en su oído, con la voz cargada de alegría. Los ojos cansados del chico le miran y asiente levemente antes de volver a pujar. Y gracias al cielo, éste bebé salió sin tantas complicaciones como su hermano o hermana. Primero unos gemidos para después iniciar con un llanto. Aquello fue suficiente para el exhausto rubio, quien al ver a sus hijos sonríe y poco a poco siente como sus párpados se van cerrando y el jutsu desaparece; viendo como última cosa, el rostro de Sasuke y sus labios moviéndose, llamándolo con preocupación.

* * *

-Mmm…

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos gracias al sol que se colaba por la ventana. Aprieta sus párpados para ir lentamente abriendo sus ojos. Aún tenía sueño. Mira a su alrededor, viendo un blanco inmaculado. Hospital. De golpe todos sus recuerdos llegan y se sienta de golpe, ganándose un mareo y un pinchazo interior que le hace soltar un quejido de dolor.

-Serás dobe…--voltea al reconocer la voz y ver a Sasuke sentado en un sillón cerca de la puerta, sonriéndole tiernamente. Lo ve ponerse en pie y acercarse para darle un beso en la frente—Recuéstate…

-Pero, los bebés…--gime mostrando sus miedos, pero la mano firme de su esposo le hace terminar acostado.

-Están bien, ahora son acosados por ellas—y cuando decía "ellas" se refería a todas las chicas de su generación y enfermeras del hospital. Y eso, obviamente, lo sacaba de quicio—No han de tardar en traerlos…

El kitsune sonríe, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando el aroma que tanto extrañó. Sasuke jala una silla para sentarse al lado de la cama y tomar su mano—Gracias, Naruto…

Aprieta su mano al saber el significado de sus palabras. No sólo era por renacer su clan, sino también, por darle una familia y una razón aún más fuerte para seguir viviendo. Todos esos sentimientos eran mudamente entendidos por el chico. La puerta se abre, captando la atención de ambos.

-Naruto, que bueno verte despierto—decía Sakura al entrar con un bultito en sus brazos, seguida de una enfermera, quien traía otro. El rubio se endereza emocionado, pues no había podido ver a sus bebés bien durante el parto. Sakura se sienta del borde opuesto de Sakura y le inclina al bebé, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido. Tenía los cabellos negros y piel pálida como su padre, sonríe tomándolo en brazos, sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se gira hacia su esposo, viéndolo cargar al otro bebé, que era idéntico a su hermano, excepto por una cosa-…mis marcas—susurra con una leve sonrisa. Al menos así sería un poco más sencillo reconocerles.

-Al parecer fue empate, dobe—.

-¿Eh?—.

Mueve un poco su cabeza sin comprender—Son un niño—dijo orgulloso, mirando al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos—Y una niña—y ahora observó a la que Naruto sostenía. El rubio sonríe encantado, mientras que el moreno se mueve para sentarse en el borde de la cama, teniendo cuidado con su hijo para juntar sus labios, mientras una silenciosa y oculta lágrima escapa de sus ojos negros, rozando a la proveniente de los azules, mezclándose para caer en conjunto en las blancas sábanas de la cama, mostrando la alegría de los corazones al haber encontrado al fin, la felicidad que alguna vez les fue negada.

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

* * *

Si les gustó la historia, dejen reviews por favor ;3

**atte: TanInu**


End file.
